The Maid and The Musician
by onceawarbleralwaysawarbler
Summary: AU Future!Fic. Kurt Hummel loves his job at a fancy island resort off of Wisconsin. But what happens when famous Blaine Anderson and the Warblers come to stay for a week? K rating for now. May change to T or even M in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I FINISH MY OTHER MULTI-CHAPTER FICS BEFORE I START THIS, BUT I CAN'T. This idea inserted itself into my brain while I was at a resort for my cousin's wedding. Actually, the resort in this story is based off of the one I was at. It was lovely.

This is _DEFINATELY AU_, and it's a future!fic.

Rating _may _go up in future chapters.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Glee, any characters you may recognize, or Adele & her music. And as far as I know, the Warblers have never covered one of her songs. Although, if they did, I would die. So, please don't sue. I'm saving up to go to the SPACE tour.

_**The Maid and The Musician**_

Kurt Hummel had always loved his job, and made it obvious that he did so. Sure, the pay wasn't amazing, but it was simple work, never tiring, and his co-workers had become a second family to him.

So, Tina Cohen-Chang had been surprised as she looked up from the magazine she was reading as she sat behind the check-in counter at the Four Seasons Hotel Resort, a classy, spacious hotel that rested on a small island off of the coast of Wisconsin, to be greeted with the sight of Kurt rushing through the large, automatic doors, grumbling underneath his breath as he struggled to adjust his tie.

"Having trouble?" She asked him, a slight smile on her face as he walked behind the counter, and punched himself in.

"I woke up twenty minutes late, and either had to get dressed in the car, or skip my moisturizing routine. And I will _never _skip my moisturizing routine." He said, giving his tie one final tug before he let it rest perfectly against his black work shirt. He looked over Tina's shoulder, glancing at the magazine she was reading as he moved to take a seat at the computer next to her, which was used to sign customers in and make key cards for the patrons staying in the hotel.

"Where are the other's working today?" he asked, turning his computer on with a push of a button.

As it whirred to life, Tina's eyes returned to her magazine. "Mike's on kitchen duty with Mercedes and Finn, Puck and Rachel are on room service, and Quinn and Sam are cleaning. Santana's running the buffet. I'm pretty sure Brittany is working the Ice Cream Parlor."

Kurt nodded, and turned his head just in time to watch seven handsome men walked casually into the hotel, two of them wheeling luggage carts filled with suitcases behind them. Kurt elbowed Tina lightly in the side, all the while looking at the men. The two who entered first approached the counter, smiling politely. Kurt smiled brightly back, and recited the question that had been burned into his head since his first day here.

"Hello, and welcome! How many I help you today?" he asked, smiling as he watched the two men. One was Asian and was about as tall as Kurt, and seemed very friendly by the way he was smiling so warmly right back. The other one, a dark-skinned man who seemed slightly taller, smiled back just as brightly.

"Yes, we have reservations under the name 'Anderson'?" The first one asked, resting his arm on top of the counter as Kurt typed the name into the system.

"Ah, yes- you have two deluxe suites. Rooms 213 and 215." He said, smiling up at the boys as he read the information out loud. "How many room cards would you like?"

"I think 3 would be perfect, if you don't mind." The taller one said, looking to the Asian for confirmation. He nodded, and turned to the other 5 boys in the group as Kurt made the key cards for them.

"Alright, Flint, Nick, and Jeff- you three are sharing a key card. Thad, David and I will share the other one, and Blaine gets his own."

"Wait, why does Blaine get his own?" A slim, blonde boy said, earning a swat on the back of the head from a tall, well built boy standing next to him.

"Jeff, it's because if it wasn't for Blaine, we wouldn't even be here." He said, as the blonde boy grumbled and rubbed the back of his skull.

The first of the two boys in front of the counter turned his back away from the two quarrelling boys just as Kurt presented him with the three key cards. He accepted them graciously, and with a polite thank you, the group made their way towards the elevator, chatting and walking at the same time. Kurt watched them retreat, and when the elevator doors closed, he turned back to his co-worker, only to find her incapable of speech.

"Tina? What's wrong?" he asked, looking slightly concerned as his closest friend's gaze flickered between him and the elevator.

"Do you- How did you- What-?" she stuttered, which only confused Kurt more.

"Tina, spit it out. Did I have something on my face?" he asked, his right hand immediately flying up to his face, checking for any sign of a flaw on his porcelain skin.

Tina just shook her head. "Do you know who they _were?_" She asked him, seeming disbelieving.

Kurt looked at her as if she had grown a third head. "..No? Was I supposed to?"

Tina stared at him, her mouth open slightly from shock, and she sighed, rubbing her left temple as she set her magazine down, eyes closing slightly at the relieving pressure on her head.

"That was _Blaine Anderson._ _The_ Blaine Anderson! And the Warblers! How do you _not_ know them?" she asked, giving him an exasperated look. He just shrugged, and reached into his satchel to grab his own magazine to browse through.

"It never occurred to me. I don't really listen to the radio, much. Just my I-pod, which is pretty much show tunes. You know that, Tina." He said, flipping a page quickly.

She watched her best friend reading silently, then sighed, grabbing her I-pod off of the counter, where it was laying since she discarded it after she signed in. She handed Kurt a headphone, and told him, "Just listen. You'll recognize them."

Kurt did as she told him, and slipped the ear bud into his ear in one swift movement, eyes never leaving the page of his magazine.

Tina searched through her songs, and found the perfect one. She hit play, and watched her best friend's expression intently.

Kurt's eyes slowly rose from the outfit he was admiring in the magazine, and were watching the front doors intently as he listened to the smooth voices and gentle instruments complement each other perfectly. When the song had finished, he removed the ear bud, then turned to Tina.

"I thought Adele sang 'Set Fire To The Rain'?" he asked, hand frozen near his ear, headphone still in his grasp. Tina smiled, and grabbed the ear bud, carefully wrapping the headphones around her I-pod before returning it to its original place on the counter.

"It is. That was a cover of theirs I found online. It's kind of old- back from when they were seniors in high school, I think." She said, returning to her own magazine with an obviously satisfied smirk on her face. Kurt remained silent for a few moments before his voice cut through the silence clearly.

"So... do you know anymore about the band?" he said, setting his magazine down beside his keyboard. Tina watched out of the corner of her eye, grin growing with each passing second.

"Well, the lead singer- Blaine Anderson- is gay. So is their bass guitarist, Flint Conrad. Wes Hughes, David Emerson, Nick Wilson, Jeff Summers, and Thad Wright are straight, though. As far as I know, they're all single, besides Thad and David. And Thad, David, and Wes are the oldest. The others are our age- 25." She recited with a smile on her face. Kurt stared at her, mouth agape.

"Would you kindly tell me how you know all of this?" he said, not even trying to hide his amusement and wonder at his friend's ability to know the band's personal life.

Tina just shrugged, and turned towards her magazine once again.

"I'm just a really big fan girl. Now, would you mind running these papers to Mike? I forgot to ask you before."

X

When Wesley Hughes agreed to manage Blaine's band back in high school, he never would've imagined being a babysitter to 6 fully grown men. So, when he opened the door to the first suite, he expected all of the boys- save for Thad, and _maybe_ David- to stampede into the room, and immediately make themselves comfortable. What he didn't expect was to make his way into the room, only to realize that 3 of the boys were missing.

"Where's Blaine, Flint, & Jeff?" he questioned, whirling around to face Thad, who was glancing over his shoulder towards the spot the boy's had previously vacated.

"I swore they were behind me!" He said, turning back towards Wes, hands up in an 'I surrender' pose. Nick chuckled at the sight, and shook his head.

"They're probably off getting into trouble, or something." David called from one of the bedrooms, where he had deposited the luggage. "I doubt we have to worry about them. Blaine's responsible enough, and wouldn't let Flint and Jeff do something _too_ stupid."

Wes eyed the three boys warily, and then sighed, rubbing his temples. "I guess you're right. Let's get settled in, then we'll find them."

X

"I just don't understand how a hotel can be this _big!_" Jeff exclaimed, his voice echoing off of the walls of the long hall on the West end of the resort.

"It's not a hotel, Jeff. It's a _resort_. They're _supposed_ to be this big." Blaine replied, admiring the architecture of the building, which- according to the plaque near the entrance- was constructed in the 1800's.

The boys turned, and found themselves in a small, cozy bar where a handsome Asian man was washing out a mug near a sink. The three boys strode up to the bar, and sat down at the barstools. The bar wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty, either. A couple wearing formal outfits sat in a booth towards the back, chatting intimately and laughing every once in a while. Blaine sat and watched, a slight smile on his face.

He wanted something like that one day. Sure, Flint was gay, and an amazing guy, but Blaine and he had been good friends for a while, and he didn't want to ruin that.

Blaine turned back towards his friends just as the waiter walked towards them, a friendly smile on his face.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" he asked, rubbing his hands off on his small white smock. The three boys smiled back warmly, and Flint answered for them all.

"Three beers, please." He said, pulling out his wallet, but Blaine shook his head, and swatted his hand.

"No, Flint. This is going on our tab. This week is all about fun, and worrying about consequences later." He said, winking at his friends. Flint's eyebrows rose slightly, but he had a large grin on his face. Jeff burst into laughter, doubling over in his seat. Blaine just grinned and thanked the waiter as he set the three opened beer bottles on the counter in front of them.

"Cheers!" Flint said, raising his glass as his friends followed suit.

X

About an hour later, the three boys left the bar, smiling and laughing, reminiscing about high school memories.

"Hey, Blaine, I have a question." Jeff said when the group reached the elevator, Flint pressing the button as they stood around the doors.

"Yeah?" Blaine mumbled, having been playing with his phone before the blonde questioned him.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean, you're an awesome dude, and you're like, really nice and talented! Is it just that you're not looking for someone, or…?" Jeff said, watching Blaine questioningly. Flint tried to conceal his laughter behind his hand as the elevator opened.

"Jeff, I shouldn't even answer that, but you know what? I will. I just haven't found someone who works well for me-" Blaine started, before his eyes fell on the single person in the elevator.

"Oh." He finished, eyes seemingly glued to the brunette hotel worker, who was holding the door for the three men.

"What floor?" he asked the three boys kindly, and Flint shot a questioning look at Blaine, obviously wondering why the curly haired singer had fallen silent, before answering.

"2nd, please." He said, smiling as the boy clicked the button and removed his arm from the doorway.

Blaine's mind was rushing at a million thoughts per minute. His eyes raked over the man's body before they returned to his turquoise eyes, which were shining as he smiled and asked Flint and Jeff how their stay was so far.

As the three boys continued a conversation, Blaine silently wondered if he had found a guy perfect for him.

By the time they had reached the second floor, they had learned the worker's name- Kurt- and, with a genuinely kind smile, Kurt told them to call him at the front desk if they needed anything.

With a slight click, the elevator doors closed, and Blaine stood rooted to the spot.

He _needed_ to see that boy again.

X

A/N: Can I just say Tina is a gpoy for all Klainers everywhere, being a creep and everything.

Also, I hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YOU GUISEEEEE. I GOT LIKE, 50 NOTIFICATIONS AT SCHOOL TODAY ABOUT STORY ALERTS & FAVORITES. I LOVE YOU ALL. & I'm glad you enjoy the story, so far! :) So, for a special treat, I'm updating today! :) Just be warned, I don't usually update this fast, because I have statewide testing in school and advanced classes, and just UGH I hate it. But it might be different with this story, because I really like it so far. So, enjoy!

Also this chapter has the 'f' word in it. Whoops. BRITTANY WATCH YO MOUTH.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, or anything else that is recognizable in this story.

_**The Maid and The Musician**_

Kurt had just punched out of work when he spun on his heel, intent on driving the short distance home and cuddling up on the couch with a mug of latte and the newest episode of _America's Next Top Model_. What he didn't expect was for Tina to corner him near the front door, looking slightly panicked.

"What is it? Did Puck hit Finn with another golf cart?" he asked, slightly amused. His friend rarely ever showed distress.

Tina shook her head violently. "No, no! I banned him from driving those, remember? No- before you go home, could you go down to the ice cream parlor and help Britt? Apparently, the shake machine is broke."

Kurt sighed, and smiled, heading the opposite way from the parking lot. "Of course I will."

"Kurt, thank you so much- you're a life saver!"

"I know, I know." He mumbled under his breath as he opened the door leading to the stairs with his shoulder. He quickly scampered down one flight of them, clutching his satchel to his side as he turned into a small, private hallway. Pictures explaining the hotel's history were hanging from the walls, explaining the apparently 'haunted' background and how it came to be one of Wisconsin's most popular resorts. Kurt walked briskly past them, heading towards the sign at the end of the hall displaying three carved lilies, advertising the resorts ice cream parlor- Lily's Ice Cream.

He sighed to himself as he walked into the old-fashioned room, made to look like an ice cream store from the 1800's. He found Brittany standing behind the counter, holding her chin as if contemplating something deeply as she stared at the shake machine, which was currently missing the mixer, which Brittany held in her other hand.

"Kurtie! I need your help!" she said, looking over her shoulder as she heard his footsteps, a relieved look on her face. When Kurt walked behind the counter and placed his satchel near the register, she thrust the missing piece into his hand. "You need to fix this! A little girl and her mom came in, and they ordered Oreo shakes, and I made them perfectly fine, but then, that thingy part fell off when they were paying."

Kurt surveyed the mixing tool, and then looked at Brittany, clearly amused.

"Britt, which way did you pull the lever when you turned the machine on? Up, or down?" he asked, making his way over to the machine to fiddle with the lever that activated it that was located on the side of it.

"Down, because the last time I did it, I pushed it up. I thought every time you push it up, you pull it down the next time you use it."

Kurt looked at her with a disbelieving face.

"Really, Britt? Really?" he asked, shaking his head as he placed the tool into the correct hole in the machine. He then turned it twice to the left, and then tugged it down once to make sure it was in place. When he was finished, he turned to Brittany, and said, "You always push the lever up. When you pull it, it turns the mixer the opposite way, and it unscrews itself."

As he explained this to the blonde girl, 2 guys walked into the ice cream shop, wearing khakis and polo shirts. He vaguely recognized them as two of the boys' who were with Blaine when he checked in.

"Hi, welcome to Lily's! Can I help you?" Brittany asked, cheery as usual as Kurt shook his head and walked to the back of the ice cream store to wash his hands. He listened as the two men ordered their ice cream- one vanilla cone, one moose tracks in a cup- and as Brittany told them their total. After Kurt dried his hands, he walked over to the ice cream, and helped Brittany scoop the two men's cones.

One of them, a blonde boy with medium length hair- whose name, Kurt remembered, was Jeff, smiled largely as the blonde girl handed him his cone.

"Thanks so much!" he said, licking his ice cream as Kurt handed the other boy- the tall man who swatted Jeff on the back of the head yesterday- his cup. He thanked Kurt in return and they both dropped a dollar into the tip jar as they made their way out of the shop. Brittany turned to Kurt, and said simply, "That tall guy was a dolphin, like you, Kurt!"

Kurt looked at his friend with large eyes as he grabbed his satchel off of the counter. "What do you mean, Britt?"

The lean, blonde worker just rolled her eyes. "He likes boys, too. It was pretty obvious. He was basically eye-fucking you when you handed him his ice cream."

Kurt turned from his place in the doorway to watch his friend. As dim as she might be, she was very insightful about these kinds of things.

"Alright, Britt. That's… nice to know."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he walked out of the ice cream parlor and made his way towards the entrance of the hotel.

As he turned the corner, wondering if what Brittany said was true, he ran right into a guest.

"Oh my god, I am so-" he started, stumbling backwards a bit as his arms flew out to grasp the other persons arms to keep them from falling before he realized who's arms he was holding.

Blaine.

Blaine _Anderson. _

He immediately released the shorter boy's arms, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, that was my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going and, I just- I'm sorry." he finished lamely, seemingly unable to form a sentence around the curly haired singer. But, Blaine just laughed.

"It's alright. It was an accident, and besides- no one was hurt!" he said, smiling brightly as he stuck out his hand to the blue-eyed brunette. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt." Kurt accepted his hands sheepishly, smiling shyly as the singer's grin grew.

"Kurt. That's a cool name. _Kurt._ I've never met someone with that name. Were your parent's big 'Sound Of Music' fans?" Blaine said, grinning playfully. Kurt blushed.

"My- my mom was. I used to watch it with her all the time when I was younger." He replied, smiling slightly as the fading memories flashed through his mind. "So, how's your stay going?" he asked, just for the sake of wanting to have a conversation with the beautiful man before him.

Blaine's smile grew, then answered slightly too enthusiastically, "Amazingly! The view from our suite is beautiful, and the hotel itself is wonderful. I'm happy we chose this resort." He said, cheeks turning pink as Kurt smiled back at him.

"Well, it's not like there's very many resorts in Wisconsin to choose from, anyways," Kurt replied with a slight chuckle, "But I'm glad you like it."

Blaine smiled back, and the pair said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

But, before Kurt made his way out the automatic doors, Blaine turned and called out his name.

"Kurt, wait!"

Kurt turned on his heel, then, seeing it was Blaine, stopped walking completely so the singer could catch up to him. When Blaine was standing a few inches away from Kurt, smiling seductively, he asked in a slightly husking voice, "When are you working, again?"

Kurt raised a single eyebrow, and then smiled back mischievously. "I'm working night shift, tomorrow. Which means I have to host the 'haunted tour'. You should come, if you can handle that kind of stuff?" he finished, obviously trying to ruffle the boy up.

Blaine scoffed at the question. "Of course I can. In fact, I just might come and bring the boys to see which one of them cries first." Blaine said confidently. Kurt laughed, and reached out to adjust the singer's collar, which was slightly messed up.

"Midnight, near the ice cream parlor. You can come early, if you'd like. I'm always there fifteen minutes early."

With that single parting line, and a saucy wink, Kurt walked through the automatic doors, leaving a speechless Blaine behind. As Kurt unlocked his car and climbed in, he set his satchel in the passenger seat. As he started his car, his thoughts drifted to Blaine, and what he had said to the handsome singer. He blushed slightly as he drove across the small bridge that connected the island to Wisconsin, remembering what he had said to Blaine. He usually was never that daring with flirting, especially with people he barely knew.

As he thought this, he grinned. At least Blaine didn't seem to mind.

X

A/N: Uh, so Flint. Yeah. I love him. Also he might get a big part in this story. It depends on if I want this to be angsty.

Also I'm pretty sure this might turn into a 'T' rated story. Because, uh, Kurt just can't control himself. Yeah.

Hope you enjoyed! 3 Thanks for reading! Review if you like! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: KURTANA FRIENDSHIP MAN. I WANT IT SO BAD IN CANON. And I'm worried I did Santana no justice in this. D:**

**And- I still don't know what I'm doing with this story.**

**Also you all have the right to hate me for not updating. I'm so, so, sooo sorry! I got caught up in school and some personal stuff that I never had the chance to work on it. Sorry! **

_**The Maid and The Musician**_

Kurt drove across the small bridge connecting the island to the main land, fingers tapping his steering wheel unconsciously. As he pulled into the employee parking area near the back entrance of the hotel, he shivered. It was an unnaturally cold October night, and the fact that he had to host the tour was enough to bring his spirits down a little bit.

He opened the door of his small car, and closed it before tightening his arms around himself in an effort to warm up his freezing body. He cursed the fact that his car didn't have a heating system as he made his way into the hotel. He walked down a short hallway before emerging into the main hall where the reception desk was. Behind it sat one of Kurt's closest friends- a dark haired, tanned girl who was typing furiously into the computer. Kurt walked around the counter, and punched himself in, all the while staying silent so he didn't aggravate the already stressed Latina girl who was working.

He took a seat next to her, and logged into his computer that was already turned on. He assumed Tina must've left it on for him.

"What're you working on, San?" he said, rubbing his hands together to try and get some feeling back into it.

"History report." She replied shortly, fingers flying across the keyboard as her eyes scanned the screen with an almost frightening speed. Kurt just nodded, and turned to his own computer. Sometimes he forgot that Santana was still in college, and more often than not, had homework that she brought to work. He pulled his phone out, and relaxed into his cushiony computer chair a bit as he realized what time it was- 10:48. He still had a good hour before he had to make his way to the ice cream parlor for the tour.

He sat silently for a few minutes before he heard Santana's typing slowly decreased before she had stopped completely. She sighed in satisfaction, and sat back in her chair, surveying her work. She smirked to herself before turning to Kurt.

"What's wrong, Lady?" she asked, leaning her elbows on the counter as she used the nickname she had called him since high school.

Kurt let out a small laugh as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "That nickname is so offensive, Santana. But, I have a question."

Santana raised a single eyebrow, and smirked knowingly at him. "Trying to get into some guys pants?"

Kurt's jaw dropped, and he turned to fully face her, as a dark red blush spread up his neck onto his cheeks. "Wha-? No, no! God, Santana, get your mind out of the gutter!" he said, stumbling over his words as he rubbed his face tiredly. When he let it drop to his side once again, he saw Santana smirking once again at him.

"Whatever, Hummel, you can't hide it from Auntie Tana."

"That doesn't even make sense. You're younger than me."

"That's beside the point," she replied, waving her hand as if to dismiss his point. He smiled as she crossed her arms, and turned her chair to face him. She would never admit it to anyone, but Kurt knew that Santana actually did care about him. And he could say the same about her- during high school, he had helped her come out of the closet, and had taken her under his wing.

But the Latina would never admit any of that. She had once told Kurt that 'it would ruin her badass reputation'.

"So," Santana said, pulling Kurt out of his daze, "What d'ya need?"

Kurt licked his lips, contemplating, before looking Santana in the eye.

"What do you do if you like someone?" he asked simply.

Santana's eyebrows rose towards her hairline at an alarming pace.

"Ok, you've gotta be more specific. Who is this 'someone'?" she asked, leaning forward as if expecting some juicy gossip. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't know if I like him. But, I think this one guy's kind of cute."

"And who would this lucky guy be?" she asked, playing with a piece of her long, silky hair.

"Blaine." He answered simply. Santana's jaw dropped.

"Blaine _Anderson_? The one staying here?" she asked disbelievingly. Kurt hesitated, and then nodded once.

Santana whistled lowly. "Damn, Kurt. Never thought you'd go after someone like him."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, placing a hand lightly on his chest as if he was offended. "And what's _that _supposed to mean, Lopez?"

Santana rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I just meant that I thought you would've gone after someone who's, y'know, _not_ vertically challenged?"

Kurt bit his lip to hold back a laugh at the Latina's choice of wording.

Santana smirked, and said, "I'll give it to you, though, he is hot." She paused, and leaned back in her chair. "So, you like him, huh?"

Kurt blushed slightly, and rubbed at his neck as he mumbled, '_I thought we already established this.'_

Santana laughed, and smiling soothingly at Kurt.

"Kurt, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's fine." She said, a soft smile playing on her lips as Kurt made eye contact with her. He was hesitant with opening up, because, well, it was rare that Santana ever took something seriously. But he isn't someone who takes things for granted.

"Just, I don't know, talk to him. Ask him what he likes. If you've got enough in common- which, I imagine you do, seeing as you both are gay- ask him out on a date." She said, shrugging as she turned to her computer, saving the still opened history essay onto a small USB drive before inserting it in her purse, which was hanging off of her chair. Kurt smirked, and turned back to his computer.

"Santana, you are horrible. Not all gays are the same."

She just shrugged, and replied, "Hey, you all like cock. That's something to start off with, right?"

Kurt just blushed, and laughed heartily as he checked the clock. She swore under his breath, and stood up, grabbing his jacket off of the back of his chair. "I've got to go to Lillie's for the tour. Are you sure you can handle this by yourself? Or should I call Quinn up to keep you company?" he asked, making his way around the desk.

Santana shook her head, laughing sarcastically. "Nuh-uh, baby face. The last thing I need is Q whining to me about her non-existent love life while I do my work."

Kurt laughed, and the pair said their goodbyes as he made his way to the elevator.

X

Blaine Anderson had never usually cared about how he dressed, as long as he was comfortable. Tonight, though, was a completely different story.

"Why are you freaking out, B? We're just going on a tour, it's not like you're going to the Grammy's, or whatever." Thad said from his seat on Blaine's bed, eyes scanning the extremely messy room as he tried to help his friend choose an outfit from the hundreds of clothing articles in the room.

Flint's eyebrows rose, and he grinned cheekily at their lead singer. "I know what it is. You've got yourself a crush, don't you, Anderson?"

Blaine turned away from the pair on the bed and started kicking various shirts around the floor, looking for the perfect one.

Wes, David, and Nick walked into the room from the sitting room, and all stopped in the doorway, looks of varying degrees of shock on their faces.

"… Jesus, Blaine, what happened? Did your suitcase blow up?" Nick questioned, picking up a bowtie from the dresser that sat near the doorway. Blaine rolled his eyes, and started collecting the clothing that was lying on the floor. Wes moved to help him as David stood, leaning in the doorway.

"I cannot believe you're freaking out over _clothes_, Blaine." He said, crossing his arms with a teasing smile.

Blaine looked up from where he was bent over, picking up a red polo, and shot the dark-skinned boy a disapproving look.

"I'm not! I just want to be comfortable tonight. I mean, it _is_ pretty cold outside."

"Mhm, and this has nothing to do with that hot guy who was working at the counter when we checked in?" Flint questioned, standing up from the bed and grabbing Blaine's suitcase, flinging it unceremoniously onto the bed so all the boy's could help put the boy's clothes away.

Blaine's face immediately turned a dark pink, his head bent as he tried to avoid the onslaught of questions his friends and band mates were sure to ask.

Just at that moment, Jeff walked in from the other room, and smirked as he flipped his bangs out of his face.

"Is this conversation about me, again? All I caught was '_that hot guy_'."

All the other boy's rolled their eyes in sync, smiling at Jeff's humor. They'd all learned back in high school that boy was sarcastic, but could also be a little bit dense.

Jeff took a seat on the floor beside the bed where Thad and Nick now sat, and crossed his legs.

"Alright, Blainey-boy. So who's the lucky guy you're trying to impress?"

Blaine scoffed in embarrassment, and then mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What was it?" Jeff said, leaning forward toward where the other boy stood near the doorway with David, Thad, and Wes. Flint grinned from his place on the bed, and swung his foot forward till it collided with Jeff's shoulder.

"He wants to woo that one guy who worked at the counter last night. Y'know, the one we ran into on the elevator?"

Jeff's jaw dropped, but his eye's remained glued to Blaine's, who were looking everywhere but at his friends.

Nick, sensing the awkwardness that was creeping into the situation, coughed, and smiled at Blaine when he shot him a thankful look.

"Well, how about we actually help the poor guy find something suitable to wear?"

Wes and David both grinned, and nodded in agreement, making their way fully into the room. Jeff's face fell, and he crossed his arms over his chest as he fell back against the bed, pouting.

"I like making fun of Blaine, though!"

X

Kurt walked into the ice cream parlor half an hour to midnight, and was happy that he was met with Brittany and Rachel working at the counter, instead of the guys. It's not that he liked them any less than his female co-workers, but when he wanted to talk about guys, the girl's were usually a better option.

"Hi, Kurtsie!" Brittany said, waving at him from behind the counter, where she was cleaning the dishes before they closed the shop for the night. Rachel turned, and flashed him a bright smile and an enthusiastic hello before turning back to counting the money in the register.

"Hey, girls. How was today?" he asked, taking a seat at the counter that was closest to where the two girls were. Brittany set her rag in the sink with the other dirty dishes before she skipped to the counter and sat crossed legged on it in between Kurt and Rachel.

"Brittany! Get off the counter, I just washed it off!" Rachel said, nearly dropping the roll of dimes she held in her hand. Brittany ignored her, and turned to Kurt, smiling innocently.

"I didn't realize so many people in Wisconsin actually like to eat ice cream in winter!" she said, giving Kurt a look that said she was serious. He chuckled in response, and shook his head slightly.

"Everybody likes ice cream all the time, Britt."

The blonde just shrugged and jumped off of the counter to return to the sink. Rachel took this opportunity to turn to Kurt, smiling kindly.

"What's up, Kurt? You usually never come this early for the tours unless you've got something on your mind."

Kurt pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, biting slightly as he contemplated telling Rachel about Blaine. She _was_ one of his closest friends, besides Santana and Tina, of course, but on the other hand- she was dating his step-brother, so there was the chance that Finn could find out, and become protective of Kurt.

"Is it about a boy?" she asked, nudging the register drawer closed lightly before leaning against it, a knowing smile on her face. She laid her elbow on the register, and laid her chin in her palm, both eyebrows raised questioningly.

Kurt tried to hide his smile, but failed. He nodded in response, a blush forming over his delicate features. Rachel squealed loudly, and ran around the counter to take the stool next to Kurt.

"Who? What's his name? Does he work here? Do I know him? Oh my god, I bet it's Joey, isn't it? The one who works in that garage a few miles from here? Kurt!"

Kurt held one finger up silently, trying to silence the brunette girl. He waited until she fell silent, and then took a breath.

"You do know him, I think, but not personally. He's _here_, but he doesn't _work_ here."

Rachel's mouth opened slightly in shock. "You're crushing on a patron?"

Kurt's blush grew more intense as he nodded.

"What's his name?" Brittany questioned as she walked up to her two friends, leaning on the counter so she could be a part of the conversation. Kurt sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Blaine. Anderson. Blaine Anderson."

Rachel and Brittany both shared a shocked look, and turned to Kurt, expressions identical.

"_Blaine Anderson?_ As in, the _singer_ Blaine Anderson?" Rachel asked, standing up from her stool to grab Kurt by his shoulders.

"Rach, as much as I love you, you better let go. I don't know how I'd explain bruises on my shoulders, especially if they're as small as yours. People are going to think I was abused by a toddler."

Rachel released her grip on Kurt's shoulders, but still remained close to his personal space.

"Explain yourself, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed, and then turned to the two girls, who were watching him expectantly.

"I ran into him in the hallway- like, _literally_- and we kind of_, flirted_, I guess. He's coming to the haunted hayride tonight."

Rachel gasped, and laid a hand over her heart as Brittany 'aww-ed'.

"That's so sweet! What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, feeling worried about what Rachel had in mind.

"Well, Kurtie, are you going to try and get into his pants?" Brittany asked as if it was the most obvious question ever.

Kurt hid his face in his hands as Rachel laughed, seemingly at a loss of words.

"Britt! Wha- no! No, absolutely not! I barely even know the guy!"

Brittany shrugged, and turned to finished cleaning up the parlor.

"That never stopped anyone before!"

Kurt watched the blonde girl bounce around the shop before he felt a warm comforting hand on his shoulder. He glanced at Rachel, and found that she was smiling encouragingly at him.

"Kurt, I doubt she meant that, but I think that you should go after him. If he doesn't like you back, then oh well! His loss! But, if he _does…" _she trailed off, shrugging at her friend. "I think that it could be a chance for you to actually be happy."

Kurt returned to watching Brittany fool around with the mixer, trying to figure out where the cord led to so she could unplug it. A smile slowly slid into place on his face as he processed Rachel's words.

"You're right, Rachel. Maybe I will."

X

A/N: WOO HOOO IT'S DONE. I plan on updating sooner than last time (A LOT SOONER, CAUSE THAT WAS RIDICULOUS), and stay tuned, because the next chapter is the Haunted Hayride Tour! :D

*hugs and kisses* Thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting! I love you all! *heart*


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt tapped his fingers impatiently against the counter of the ice cream shop. His chin was resting in his hand, elbow propped up on the counter. He licked his lips absent-mindedly as he glanced at the clock. Not even five minutes before, Rachel and Brittany had wished him luck as they left the parlor, exchanging knowing glances as Kurt bid them goodbye. He had assured them that he would be fine working the tour by himself, and that Blaine's presence wouldn't make a difference. He'd convinced himself that it wouldn't.

And now, he was doubting it.

Kurt stood from the stool he was perched on, and made his way to the glass doors that led to the hallway outside of the ice cream shop. As he turned to lock the doors for the night, he caught a glimpse of someone walking towards him down the narrow hallway.

"Hey, Hummel." Santana drawled, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall. "I was thinking that you might need some help tonight."

Kurt scoffed as he pocketed his key. "Thanks for the offer, Santana, but I can handle the hay ride. I've done it _plenty_ of times." He looked over his friend's shoulder to check for patrons. So far, no one had come down for the tour. Kurt sighed internally. "_What if Blaine didn't come? What if my flirting scared him off?" _Kurt thought to himself. Santana watched his expression carefully, then stood at her full height, pushing herself off of the wall so she stood straight.

"Hey, Lady, I know you can handle it. I just figured I could help with some of the stories so you can spend some _quality time _with your boy toy." She said, winking at Kurt. A grin spread across Kurt's face as he looked down at his co-worker.

"I guess you can help. But, I doubt you want to help me. You just wanna get into some famous guy's pants, right?"

Santana laughed, and pat Kurt on the shoulder. "You know me so well." Kurt smiled down at her once more before glancing down the hallway towards the staircase and elevator, where a cluster of rather young looking adults were making their way towards the pair of employees. Kurt glanced at his watch quickly as Santana and he greeted the guests warmly. _11:57. _Kurt sighed, almost silently, and Santana side-eyed him slightly before nudging him with her elbow.

Kurt followed her gaze to a group of rowdy men who were walking towards the ice cream shop, Blaine and Flint at the front of the group. Kurt couldn't help the smile that overtook his face as he greeted Blaine breathlessly.

After a few more minutes of waiting for other patrons, Kurt cleared his throat. "So, how about we get this show on the road?" he said excitedly, smiling softly at a little girl who was clinging tightly to her mother's leg. For some reason, the little kid's who came out to the hay rides always caught his attention. They always seemed quiet, and slightly scared. Kurt had made it his mission to always make those kids laugh by the end of the tour.

Santana agreed, and the pair led the group down the hallway, and out a door on their right, which led to the large parking lot near the back of the resort. Puck sat on a large green tractor that was parked near the edge of the lot, a large trailer that closely resembled a wagon hooked up to the back of the tractor. Hay bales lined the sides and back of the trailer, while the front side was left empty for the tour guides.

Once the group had been herded into the trailer, Puck started the tractor and drove out of the parking lot, onto a large trail that led into the small woods that lined one side of the island.

As Santana started one of the many stories of famous people from the Midwest visiting the resort- this one about Al Capone, back in the 1920s, Kurt smiled kindly at the little girl from earlier, who was now sitting on her mother's lap, watching Kurt suspiciously. She stared at him for a few minutes, before giggling quietly and burying her face in her mom's shirt. Kurt smiled smugly, and turned to listen to the end of Santana's tale. Kurt knew from Santana's tone that she was going to have him tell the next story, and he started wracking his brains for a good one. He finally settled on one as Santana said, "And now my friend Kurt here's gonna tell you _why _exactly our resort's haunted." She smiled at Kurt, leaning back onto her hands.

Kurt cleared his throat before beginning the story, which he knew like the back of his hand. His eye's met Blaine's, who was sitting in the far corner of the trailer, and he grinned before starting to recount the story of a young bride who was stood up at her wedding- which was to be held at the resort- by her cheating groom.

X

"And, once the bride realized that her fiancee wasn't coming, she ran onto the balcony of her second story room, and pitched herself over the edge. Rumour has it that her ghost still haunts the resort to this day, seeking revenge on her unfaithful husband, and wrecking havoc on any 'happy' bride that dares to marry here." Kurt finished the story with a flourish, smiling as some of the guests chuckled at the story, while others- the younger ones, mostly- shivered slightly. With a jolt, the tractor rode off of the trail, and back into the parking lot. Kurt and Santana got off of the trailer, standing off to the side to help other's off, as well.

As Kurt helped a young woman- who seemed to be slightly intoxicated- off of the trailer, he felt a small tug on his slacks. He glanced down to find the young girl from earlier. He smiled down at her, and bent so that he was at her eye level, his elbows balanced on his knees. "Can I help you, sweetie?"

She smiled softly, hands clasped politely behind her back, before she answered in a soft, musical voice, one that only a child could possess. "My mom said it's time for me to go to bed, but I have a question."

Kurt pulled his jacket tighter around himself, before replying sweetly. "Of course, what is it?"

She looked down at the ground, her toe rubbing the concrete before she leaned in slightly. "Are there really ghosts here? And have they ever hurt anyone? 'Cause I'm not sure if I can sleep in a hotel with ghosts."

Kurt chuckled at her innocent expression and wide eyes. "Of course, not. And, even if there were any ghosts, I can assure you that they're nice- like Casper!" He said, clapping his hands together once in excitement. The young girl giggled before rushing off to her mother, who was standing near the door. Kurt watched her go as he stood, chuckling to himself.

"Well, you're good with kids." A voice from behind him said. Kurt jumped slightly before turning. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized that it was only Blaine. He laughed shyly.

"Only in certain situations, I guess." He replied, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. "So, I'm glad you were able to make it. Did it live up to your expectations?"

Blaine chuckled warmly, and Kurt felt a sudden warmth flow through him at the sound. He found himself smiling at Blaine. "Of course it did. I probably won't be able to sleep tonight, knowing that a vengeful bride's on the loose."

"Blainers! You can't just _say _that!" A voice piped up from behind him. He felt Jeff lean onto his shoulder, shivering. "That story was _creepy. _I mean, what if it's true? She could kill you in your sleep!"

Kurt surveyed the blond boy's expression for a moment before bursting into laughter. Jeff and Blaine stood quietly, smiling, as Kurt covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

"Sorry, it's just- I don't think I've ever heard an adult guest freak out about that story. It's usually only the kids."

Jeff grinned, and stuck his hand out for Kurt to shake. "Well, I _am _a child at heart. I'm Jeff. You must be Kurt."

Kurt took his hand, and shook it, a puzzled expression on his face, but he was smiling, nonetheless. "You know my name?"

"Well, yeah! Blaine here hasn't shut up abou- _ow!_" Jeff started, before Blaine stepped on his toes, smiling at Kurt as he did so. Jeff shot Blaine a disgruntled look before muttering something under his breath. "_WES_! Blaine's abusing his power!"

Jeff stormed off in a playful huff, leaving a blushing Blaine and intrigued Kurt behind.

"Yeah, so- hah, that's Jeff for you. He's kind of the trouble maker of the group." Blaine's eyes lit up with realization as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Hey, you haven't met the other guys, yet! Come on!"

Kurt shot a glance back at the entrance door, where Santana was standing, watching Kurt and Blaine. She grinned at him before allowing the back door to swing shut, and making her way back down to the parking lot, where the group of boys were gathered.

When Blaine dragged Kurt to his friend's, the group fell silent. Blaine smiled widely before gesturing to Kurt with his free hand- the other one still intertwined with Kurt's.

"Guys, this is Kurt. He works here. Kurt, this is Wes," with this, he gestured to the tall Asian boy, who firmly shook Kurt's hand with a warm smile, which Kurt returned, "David and Nick," this time, Blaine pointed to the dark-skinned boy and a boy who's long, brown hair fell in wisps over his forehead. They both greeted Kurt with warm hellos, and strong handshakes. "And this is Flint and Thad. And Jeff, but you already met him." Kurt exchanged greetings with the last two boys, recognizing the tall one- Flint- from the ice cream parlor. Just as Thad released Kurt's hand, Santana reached the group, a sly grin on her tanned face.

"Hello, boys! I'm Santana." She said, winking at Wes, who was standing nearest to the tanned skinned girl. He blushed slightly, mouth dropping open a few centimeters. She set one hand on her hip, and smiled seductively to the group. "I'm a good friend of Kurt's."

Jeff was the first to break the silence, offering his hand to Santana with a sly grin. "Hello, gorgeous. I'm Jeff, the hot one of the group." He winked, and Santana snorted lightly before shaking his hand.

As the group fell into conversation with Santana, Kurt let his eyes wander around the group. He was slightly startled when he found himself lock eyes with Flint, who was already watching Kurt with a curious expression. He smiled softly at Kurt, blushing when he realized that he was caught staring. Kurt smiled back, warmly, and felt Blaine's hand grip his tighter than before. He looked down in surprise. He had forgotten that Blaine had not released Kurt's hand when they approached the group. When he looked at Blaine for an answer, he saw the shorter boy watching Flint, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes gracing his features.

Kurt felt a flutter in his chest. What does that mean? Was Blaine_ jealous_? Of what, though?

X

Before long, the group had to return to the inside of the resort, for the cold was proving to be too much. At the door, Blaine released Kurt's hand, much to Kurt's dismay. The group continued walking down the elevator, chattering happily, as Blaine and Kurt came to a stop just inside the door. Santana glanced over her shoulder, and shot Kurt a questioning glance. Kurt shook his head, and she shrugged her shoulders, continuing to listen to Wes and Nick chatter on about something.

Kurt turned to Blaine, a smile on his face. Blaine smiled up at Kurt, his warm, golden hazel eyes full of emotions. "Kurt, I- I had a really good time tonight." He said, looking down at his feet for a moment before looking back up at Kurt. "And I- I really like you. I know, it sounds crazy, seeing as I've only known you for a little longer than 12 hours, but- it's true. You're really nice, and I've never met someone who just- treated me like a normal person. At least, I haven't met one in a while."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and, in a burst of confidence, took Blaine's hand in his. "I really like you too, Blaine." He said truthfully, squeezing the other boy's hand slightly. Blaine chuckled.

"To be honest, I- I feel like such a teenager right now." He laughed, rubbing his free hand over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Kurt laughed along with him. When the two boys had calmed down, Blaine looked up at Kurt. He stepped forward, so that there was no more than 4 inches in between the two of them. His eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips, then immediately back up to his eyes, which were locked onto Blaine's face.

"Kurt, is it- would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Kurt found himself speechless, and could only nod. Blaine leaned in, closing the space between the two of them. As soon as his lips touched Kurt's, Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, bringing them close together. Blaine's hands rested hesitantly on Kurt's hips, his thumb rubbing circles into the hem of Kurt's jacket.

When they broke apart, Kurt giggled breathlessly. He hadn't felt like that when someone kissed him since- well, since _ever. _He rested his forehead on Blaine's, and smiled at the other man.

Blaine laughed in disbelief, pecking Kurt's lips one last time before pulling away. Kurt's face fell, slightly, causing Blaine to panic.

"Oh, god, Kurt, no- it's not that- fuck. I like you, Kurt, and that was- _wow. _That was an amazing kiss." He grabbed Kurt's hands, squeezing them tightly. "I didn't mean for you to take me pulling away as some type of _rejection, _okay? Cause I can guarantee you, that's _not_ what it was." Kurt giggled in response, squeezing Blaine's hands before releasing them once more.

"I- I should probably get going. I have to go manage the front desk for a while before I go home." Blaine nodded, and walked with Kurt to the elevator, which they got on together.

When the elevator reached the 1st floor- Kurt's stop- Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it lightly, causing Kurt to giggle.

"Until next time, my fair prince."

And with a wink, Blaine released his hand. Kurt exited the elevator, turning to catch a glimpse of Blaine once more before the elevator doors shut. Once they did, Kurt laughed, his fingertips touching his lips in awe. Little did he know, Blaine was doing the same thing as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor.

X

**A/N: I cannot express to you guys how _sorry _I am for postponing this chapter. I just could _not _write for the longest time, and just gave up at one point. But, I'm back on track! I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow, seeing as it's 2 in the morning where I am, and I'm _tired. _This chapter was posted without me re-reading it, because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Please, let me know if something needs to be fixed!**

**Thanks so so so _soooo_ much once again for your patience. Review, if you would like to! :) Hugs and kisses! **


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt approached the front desk after getting off the elevators, he overheard Santana profusely thanking Tina for 'covering her ass' at the front desk. Tina laughed, and insisted that it was no big deal.

Kurt smiled, and greeted Tina before turning to Santana. "So, you never told me why you thought I needed help with the tour...?"

Santana rose an eyebrow, a look on her face that clearly said 'seriously?'. "Well, Hummel, if it wasn't for me, you would've been swamped with guests asking questions about the stories instead of getting it in with Anderson."

Kurt blushed, and took a seat on one of the office chairs before setting his bag on the floor next to his feet. "We just_ talked." _

_ "_And, not to mention, if it wasn't for me using my _amazing_ talents as an actress and getting the rest of the boy band to leave, you wouldn't have been able to get wanky with Blaine once we were inside."

At this, Tina gasped, and Kurt scoffed. "Santana, I understand that it must've been _so hard _for you to pretend to be straight for a few minutes, and so I'm thankful. But nothing happened between Blaine and I, so you're 'distraction' kind of proved useless."

Santana and Tina shared a look, before Tina spoke. "Kurt, did something happen that you're not telling us about?"

Kurt chuckled quietly, and smiled down at his hands, which were wrung together to contain his excitement He really didn't like keeping things from his friends, _especially _not these two. "..._ Blaine kissed me."_

"What was that, Lady? You're mumbling."

"I _said, _Blaine kissed me. _Me. _Kurt Hummel! Why?"

The two girls gasped simultaneously, then aww'd. Kurt blushed as Tina surged forward to crush him in a tight hug. "Kurt, I'm so happy for you! How did- what _happened_?"

So, Kurt recounted the story, and at the end, Santana scoffed. "And you said that I was useless." She grabbed her coat from the back of one of the front desk chairs, moving around Kurt's chair to clock out. She bid the pair goodbye, but not before giving Kurt a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, Santana. I owe you one." He mumbled into her shoulder as she released him.

"Damn straight you do. I'll see you tomorrow."

Once Santana had exited the building, Tina slid into the chair next to Kurt's.

"So. What does that make you two, now?" She asked, resting her chin in her palm as she watched Kurt intently, a playful smile gracing her lips.

Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "I- I honestly have no idea. I mean, they're only staying for a week, right? Which means that not very much can come out of this. So, I'm not really expecting us to even _be _anything, really." Tina frowned, tilting her head slightly.

"Kurt, he _kissed _you. I don't think he'd do that if he knew that he was going to have to hurt you in the end. For some reason, I don't think Blaine would do that. He seems so nice and genuine in interviews." Kurt laughed.

"He is really nice. I- I don't know, Tina. I really want something to come out of this, but I'm not gonna get my hopes up." He declared, smiling softly at his friend. She smiled back, patting his shoulder before turning to the desk, picking up a magazine Santana had left behind to flip through for the rest of her shift.

X

"Blainey boy! Where were you?" Nick exclaimed, tearing his gaze away from the TV for a moment to survey his friend, who just walked into the suite, a dopey grin on his face. Jeff popped his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"I got held up." Blaine replied, shrugging his coat off and entering the bedroom that he shared with David and Wes. He set the coat on his suitcase on the foot of the bed, making his way back out to the common area of their suite.

Flint grinned knowingly at Blaine from his spot on the floor, leaning against the couch. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that cute guy who works here, right?" Blaine rolled his eyes, blushing lightly.

"It _is! _Dude, what happened?" Nick said, sitting up straighter on the couch. Thad and David finally turned away from the TV so they could watch Blaine recount what they had missed. Wes appeared out of the small kitchenette, carrying a bowl of popcorn. Blaine grabbed a piece from the bowl as Wes passed him to plop down onto a vacant spot on the couch, between Nick and Thad.

"Well, I- I kind of kissed Kurt."

All at once, the room exploded into chaos.

"What? _No way, _dude!"

"_Seriously?"_

_ "_Awww, Blainer's has got a crush!"

Blaine's blush grew darker. He moved forward and took a seat at the plush chair that was placed near the couch. He sat in silence as his friends continued to bombard him with questions and exclamations.

After a minute, he felt something hit the back of his head. The group of men burst into laughter as Blaine turned, glaring at Jeff, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

"What did you just throw at me, Summers?" Blaine asked, hand on the back of his head. Jeff shrugged, then grinned at Blaine as he retreated into the bathroom once more. Blaine looked at the floor behind the chair, and grinned when he saw a closed bottle of toothpaste.

When the boys had finally calmed down, and Jeff had rejoined them, Blaine told the group, about Kurt, and their kiss not even an hour before.

"Shit, man, so- what're gonna do now? I mean, we leave in a week." David said, looking at Blaine with a slightly pitiful gaze. Blaine shrugged, then bit his lip.

"I'll figure something out. I mean, why not enjoy it while I can, right?"

"Right!" Jeff and Nick chorused together from their seats on the couch.

As the boys fell into a conversation about how _'it's about time Blaine got laid again, he's been so stressed lately'_, Blaine excused himself from the conversation. He went to his room and quickly changed into his pajamas, climbing into bed and sighing at the comfy feeling of fluffy pillows and a soft comforter. Slowly, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep, a smile on his face as he thought of Kurt.

X

**A/N: Yes, I know, this update was shorter. But, I will be writing more later tonight, so hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow! Thank you all **_**sosososo **_**much for the sweet reviews, and for following and favorite-ing this story. It means the world to me! :)**


End file.
